I Just Wanna Say, Thank You
by chanbaek.nim
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up] Sehun adalah seorang pembunuh, dan kali ini targetnya adalah Luhan si gadis buta. Tapi setelah Sehun bertemu Luhan, Sehun jadi berniat untuk menjaga Luhan. Sanggupkah Sehun untuk membunuh Luhan? [Bad Summary. HunHan. Genderswitch, DLDR]
1. Chapter 1

I Just Wanna Say, Thank You

Cast : Oh Sehun, LuHan

Genre : Crime, Angst/Hurt, Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

The beginning of story

.

.

.

.

"Namanya adalah Luhan. "

Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu membolak-balik dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Ekspresinya begitu datar dan dingin. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri. Ditambah dengan beberapa tindikan di telinganya, serta _tattoo_ yang ada di lehernya membuat orang-orang berpikiran kalau ia adalah _bad boy._

Sebenarnya, ia lebih dari sekedar _bad boy_. Sebut saja dia adalah pembunuh bayaran.

"Dia adalah target kita. Keluarganya begitu kaya raya, tapi membuang gadis ini hanya karena dia cacat. Dia buta."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan segera saat orang yang ada di hadapannya mengatakan kalau gadis incaran kelompoknya sekarang adalah gadis buta.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak tega untuk membunuhnya, Sehun?"

Laki-laki bernama Sehun itu menutup map yang berisi dokumen tentang gadis yang bernama Luhan. Ia menatap tajam pada Kris –rekan kerjanya. Kris sedikit menciut melihat tatapan tajam Sehun. Tatapan itu begitu tajam dan dingin, seolah akan menusuknya hanya dengan kedua bola mata.

"Untuk apa? Bahkan aku sudah membunuh begitu banyak makhluk tidak bersalah dengan tanganku sendiri. Hanya untuk mendapatkan uang dan segala harta benda yang membuat kita begitu kaya." Jawabnya santai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

Kris terkekeh. Jawaban Sehun terdengar begitu tidak berprikemanusiaan. Yeah, itulah Sehun. Sikap Sehun yang begitu kejam dan tidak takut terhadap apapun membuat Kris senang karena ia menjadi rekan kerjanya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa menemuinya besok di rumah sakit jiwa Jongdu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia selalu sendirian. Tidak ada satupun keluarga yang datang menjenguknya, termasuk orang tuanya. Semakin cepat kau bereskan dia dengan tangan dinginmu itu, semakin cepat pula kita menerima imbalan yang kita mau." Jelas Kris. Laki-laki beralis tebal itu menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau bisa serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau tidak perlu membantu." Sehun mengambil segelas alkohol yang ada di mejanya lalu menyesapnya.

Kris mendelik kearah rekan kerjanya itu. "Yeah, aku tahu kau sangat bisa di andalkan, sobat."

Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk membunuh gadis buta yang bernama Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya yang kurus itu dibalut pakaian serba putih milik rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam setangkai mawar putih yang ia ambil dari vas bunga di atas nakas. Ia menyentuh satu persatu kelopak bunga mawar putih itu sambil tersenyum.

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan kau begitu indah untuk di pandang. Apa itu benar?"

Karena begitu kesepian, gadis yang bernama Luhan itu selalu mengajak berbicara benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang sama. Kenapa ia harus melihat semua warna gelap saat ia membuka ataupun menutup matanya. Dia ingin sekali melihat warna warni dunia, ia sangat penasaran melihat indahnya dunia seperti yang dikatakan neneknya dulu. Tapi sayangnya ia tak pernah mempunyai kesempatan.

Hidup sebatang kara di rumah sakit jiwa selama bertahun-tahun. Orang tuanya begitu kejam membuangnya kemari, hanya karena ia buta dan ia selalu berbicara sendiri. Orang tuanya menganggapnya mempunyai gangguan jiwa. Padahal, yang ia butuhkan hanya kasih sayang dan perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Sayangnya, mereka lebih menyayangi pekerjaan mereka dan mengurus harta mereka yang begitu berlimpah, dibandingkan mengurus harta yang sangat berharga, yaitu anaknya.

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan menggunakan tongkat hitam yang selalu ia bawa, ia berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju jendela. Ia menempelkan jari-jarinya pada jendela yang begitu dingin. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Apa menikmati musim panas di luar menyenangkan? Bagaimana rasanya melihat salju?"

"Rasanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

Gadis itu terkesiap. Jawaban itu bukan jawaban yang ia lontarkan. Ia mendengar suara berat laki-laki di kamar perawatannya, bukan juga suara perawat yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Ada seseorang yang datang mengunjunginya.

Luhan tersenyum, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangannya. Meraba, dan mencari dimana sosok itu berada.

.

.

Di ambang pintu, Sehun berdiri mematung dengan pisau lipat yang ada di genggamannya. Sesuatu membuat hati dan keteguhannya menjadi goyah. Melihat gadis itu –Luhan membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Ibunya yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak umur tujuh tahun. Wajahnya begitu cantik meskipun terlihat pucat, sepasang mata rusanya yang menyiratkan keteduhan, dan bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyuman manis. Semua itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang Ibunya.

"Siapa disana?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Pisau lipat tadi ia simpan di dalam jaket kulit hitamnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang masih sibuk mencari dimana orang yang mengunjunginya berada.

"Ka –kau disini?" Tanya Luhan. Luhan merasakan dingin yang begitu hebat pada tangannya. "Apa di luar sedang turun salju? Kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin?" Luhan mengelus tangan Sehun berkali-kali hingga Sehun merasakan hangat di tangannya.

"Di luar sedang tidak turun salju. Lagipula, ini bukan musim dingin." Jawab Sehun. Ia menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Setelah itu, Sehun kembali diam. Ia begitu sibuk mengamati wajah cantik Luhan. Ada sinar kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata Luhan. Entah kenapa, saat menatap kedua mata Luhan, Sehun melupakan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Kau masih ada disini 'kan?" Ucap Luhan. "Aku sangat senang karena ada orang yang datang mengunjungiku. Kau siapa? Apa kau adalah teman dari orang tuaku?"

"Bukan. Aku adalah perawat baru di rumah sakit ini." –Bohong Sehun.

Kebahagiaan yang terpancar itu tiba-tiba saja memudar, digantikan dengan raut sedih yang begitu memilukan jika dilihat. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kurasa memang tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin bertemu denganku."

Sehun memicingkan sebelah matanya. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam. Menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan.

"Aku…begitu kesepian disini. Tidak pernah ada teman atau keluargaku yang berkunjung kemari. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup disini, sangat membosankan." Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum, membuat Sehun heran apa gadis yang di hadapannya ini sedang bersedih atau bahagia?

"Kukira kau adalah teman atau salah satu keluargaku. Tapi kau hanya seorang perawat baru di sini. Yah, seharusnya aku tidak boleh berharap begitu banyak."

Nada suara itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Hatinya yang begitu kejam dan dingin seperti diketuk oleh Luhan. Meluluhkannya begitu cepat bagaikan sebuah sihir.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan.

"A –aku..aku Oh Sehun."

"Namaku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka terdiam lagi. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Luhan kembali berbicara dengan bunga-bunga.

Sehun bisa menyimpulkan kalau Luhan sangat ingin melihat dunia. Luhan selalu berbicara kalau dunia itu begitu indah, padahal menurut Sehun dunia itu sangat kejam. Begitu banyak orang-orang munafik dan serakah di dalamnya. Ponsel Sehun yang bergetar di balik jaketnya ia abaikan. Ia yakin itu adalah telepon dari Kris. Yang ingin menanyakan apakah gadis di hadapannya ini berhasil disingkirkan atau tidak.

Sehun tidak biasanya seperti ini. Ia terkenal pembunuh yang begitu kejam dan sadis, yang tidak akan tergoyahkan hanya karena sebuah cerita menyedihkan. Tapi ini berbeda, melihat gadis rapuh yang kesepian di hadapannya, membuat pikirannya kacau seketika, membuat tujuannya datang kemari menjadi terbalik.

Entah kenapa, Sehun berniat ingin melindungi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

A/N : oke gue tau ini ceritanya gajelas, entah kenapa tbtb pen bikin ff hunhan yang macem gini…tiba2 saja terlintas pikiran seperti ini~ maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita, tp ini murni pemikiran gue hehe. Oke gamau banyak omong, cucian gue msh numpuk/? lanjut/tidak nya cerita ini tergantung keputusan kalian xD


	2. The second meeting

I Just Wanna Say, Thank You

Cast : Oh Sehun – Luhan

Support cast : Wu Yi Fan

Genre : Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Genderswitch

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

_**The second meeting**_

.

.

.

.

"APA?! Kau belum membunuhnya?!"

Kris menggebrak meja dengan keras. Matanya yang berkilat marah menatap pada Sehun yang kini terduduk diam. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sampai akhirnya ia menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi.

"Oh Sehun, apa perlu aku yang menangani gadis itu?" Tawar Kris dengan nada dingin.

"Kris, jangan dia."

Kening Kris mengkerut dengan mata yang memicing. Laki-laki blasteran itu tertawa remeh, terkesan mengejek sampai akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia merasa Sehun sedang bergurau. Kalimatnya terasa begitu lucu. Seorang Oh Sehun tidak pernah menjadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau takut melukai seorang gadis buta?"

Sehun terdiam. Dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otak liciknya, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dan kemudian bayang-bayang wajah Ibunya terlintas di kedua matanya.

"Aku…tidak bisa membunuhnya Kris."

"Lalu, kau ingin aku yang mengurusnya? Dan membiarkan kita hidup di penjara selamanya setelah itu? Oh Sehun, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menutupi jejak pembunuhan dengan baik sepertimu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Itu benar. Kris memang tidak bisa di andalkan dalam menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Selalu saja ada sidik jari atau jejak-jejaknya yang tertinggal, baik di tubuh korban ataupun di lokasi. Dan karena kecerobohan Kris itu, mereka hampir saja diseret ke penjara dan membusuk selamanya di balik jeruji besi itu.

"Kau harus bisa, Sehun. Apapun alasanmu yang membuatmu membatalkan misi ini, kau harus membunuhnya. Kalau kau belum siap membunuh gadis buta itu, bereskan saja orang tuanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, baru kau singkirkan gadis buta itu."

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menyeruak di ruang rawatnya. Sepertinya petugas kebersihan baru saja menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan beraroma apel yang begitu menyegarkan. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Sarapan datang."

Luhan tersenyum. Seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan membawakannya sarapan.

"Aku sudah meletakkan sarapanmu di atas nakas. Kau bisa makan sendiri 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Terima kasih, suster."

Suster itu hanya tersenyum, meskipun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa perih, melihat nasib buruk yang dimiliki oleh gadis cantik bermata rusa tersebut. Orang tuanya sangat tega mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa, padahal terbukti dia tidak memiliki gangguan jiwa. Tak bisa terbayangkan betapa kesepiannya ia setiap hari karena selalu melewati hari demi hari sendirian. Dia ingin menemaninya, hanya saja pekerjaannya begitu banyak.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan sarapannya."

Kemudian, terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari luar. Yang Luhan tahu kalau suster itu sudah meninggalkannya sendiri. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur untuk mencari tongkatnya.

Gadis itu berjalan ke wastafel yang ada di samping kamar mandi. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapainya, karena Luhan sudah hafal arahnya tanpa harus menabrak kursi dan lain-lain. Luhan mencuci wajahnya dengan air keran yang lumayan dingin. Ia sedikit meringis merasakan dinginnya air keran itu saat mengenai kulit wajahnya. Setelah itu, Luhan berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya, mengambil sarapannya di atas nakas dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai menikmati sarapan paginya meskipun hanya semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat.

Ketika suapan ketiga, Luhan mendengar pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka. Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Luhan meletakkan kembali sendok yang ia pegang di atas mangkuk.

"Siapa disana?"

.

.

Sehun masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu saat Luhan membuka suaranya. Tangan kanannya memegang kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan segar. Yang entah kenapa Sehun membelinya dan membawanya kemari. Ia masih berdiri mematung memandang Luhan yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan nampan di pangkuannya.

"Apa disini ada orang lain selain aku?"

Sehun terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Aku Sehun. Kau masih ingat aku, bukan?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Luhan begitu saja. Luhan mengangguk antusias, lalu sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya dan menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Duduk disini, Sehun."

Sehun menuruti Luhan dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Sebelumnya ia meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa di atas nakas.

"Kau datang lagi." Ucap Luhan singkat.

Pandangan mereka bertemu begitu saja. Meskipun mereka saling memandang, tatapan Luhan kosong. Matanya memang tertuju pada kedua mata tajam milik Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin intens menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata bening milik Luhan yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri disana. Sampai akhrinya Sehun tidak tahan dann memutuskan kontak mata itu lebih dulu.

"Kau sedang senggang? Apa kau tidak berkeliling untuk mengecek pasien?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan hanya mengangguk samar-samar. Ia kembali menyendokkan buburnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sendok itu direbut Sehun.

"Biar ku suapi." Sehun mengarahkan sendok itu tepat di depan mulut Luhan. "Aaaaa." Isyaratnya agar Luhan membuka mulutnya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan canggung. Sendok berisi bubur itu berhasil masuk kedalamnya dan ia menelannya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Sehun. Kemarikan sendokku."

"Bisa sendiri? Kau tidak sadar kalau bajumu begitu kotor karena bubur ini berceceran disana?"

Wajah Luhan sontak memerah. Ia meraba bagian dada sampai perutnya untuk membersihkan bajunya. Melihat itu, Sehun terkekeh.

"Sudah, biarkan aku menyuapimu." Kata Sehun. "Buka mulutmu, Luhan." Lanjutnya.

Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya dan menelan buburnya. "Sehun, pergilah. Kau pasti sibuk, bukan? Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menghabiskan makanan ku sendiri. Kembalilah bekerja, aku tidak mau nanti kalau kau sampai di marahi hanya karena kau menemaniku."

Mendengar itu, Sehun meletakkan sendok itu di atas mangkuk. Ia mengangguk samar, meskipun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya. Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya dari balik jaketnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Bersihkan noda di sekitar bibirmu."

Sehun mendecak karena Luhan tak kunjung juga menerima sapu tangannya. Akhirnya, Sehun mengarahkan sapu tangan itu ke sekitar bibir Luhan dan memberishkannya. Setelah itu Sehun meletakkan sapu tangannya di atas nakas.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja. Mungkin siang nanti aku akan kembali ke sini. Oh iya, aku membawakan buah-buahan untukmu, aku menaruhnya di atas nakas. Aku pergi dulu, Luhan."

Sehun baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang rawat Luhan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Luhan memanggilnya kembali.

"Sehun…kenapa…kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya Luhan.

Yah, pertanyaan itu sebenarnya terdengar wajar. Sehun yang bukan kerabat atau teman Luhan, tiba-tiba datang. Menemaninya, bahkan menyuapinya saat makan. Wajar saja jika Luhan ingin tahu, kenapa Sehun sebaik itu. Karena mereka awalnya tidak saling mengenal.

Namun, pertanyaan itu begitu susah untuk dijawab Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia mendekati Luhan karena ia akan membunuh Luhan secara perlahan. Sebenarnya ada sedikit keraguan juga pada hatinya kalau ia akan membunuh gadis ini. Ia tidak mampu. Melihat mata rusa itu, membuatnya sedikit terusik. Sesuatu yang aneh datang menghampiri hatinya yang dingin. Dan melihat gadis ini, membuat hatinya menjadi hangat.

Jatuh cinta 'kah?

Sehun tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Baginya, tidak ada cinta yang benar-benar sejati. Ia tidak percaya dengan cinta.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun melangkah pelan keluar ruangan. Sedikit mengendap agar tidak menimbulkan suara, dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Meninggalkan Luhan di dalam yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Sehun? Kau masih disini atau kau sudah pergi?"

Dibalik pintu, samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali masuk ke dalam, menemani gadis itu dan menjaganya dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

Andaikan ia tidak terlahir sebagai pembunuh, maka Sehun akan melakukan semua itu, meskipun mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Menjaga Luhan selamanya. Karena ia sadar…ia telah jatuh cinta.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang. Di dalam ruangan gelap yang sempit, bersama Kris. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk melancarkan misi mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tega untuk membunuhnya?"

Sehun mengangguk samar, yang langsung disambut gelak tawa menyeramkan dari Kris.

"Well, kalau begitu kau bereskan saja orang tuanya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kris santai. "Begini, Sehun. Aku berniat menyusun rencana baru untuk kita. Kau harus membunuh kedua orang tuanya lebih dulu. Saat mereka tak bernyawa lagi, maka harta warisan keluarganya akan jatuh ke tangan Luhan. Karena Luhan buta, ia pasti tidak bisa memanfaatkan harta itu dengan baik." Kris terkekeh sebentar. "Yeah, karena ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan harta itu, harta itu akan menjadi milik kita. Kalau kau bersedia membunuhnya."

Sehun masih mencerna rencana Kris dengan baik. Membunuh…dan harta itu akan menjadi milik mereka. Saat Sehun masih memikirkan rencana tersebut, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Ya, dia akan membunuh kedua orang tua Luhan. Mengambil hartanya lebih dulu, tapi ia tidak menggunakan harta itu untuk kepentingannya. Ia akan membawa Luhan kerumah sakit untuk operasi mata. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih bermanfaat? Dan selanjutnya, ia akan menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi jauh-jauh, untuk menyelamatkannya dari sasaran Kris yang mungkin saja akan menghabisinya kalau tahu Sehun tidak membunuh gadis itu.

"Aku setuju."

Kris menyeringai. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun dan terkekeh-kekeh. "Bagus, aku akan menunggu hasilnya. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Sehun balas menyeringai. Tanpa Kris tahu, seringaian itu bukanlah seringai kejahatan. Ia akan melancarkan rencana Kris dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Diluar tujuan mereka.

Oh Sehun, gadis yang bernama Luhan itu benar-benar membuatmu berbelok arah.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Luhan baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian bersih. Gadis itu terduduk di tepi ranjang. Ia melenguh karena bosan. Rutinitas yang membosankan. Tidak ada kegiatan yang berarti di hari-harinya. Setiap hari hanya tidur di atas ranjang dan menikmati makanan yang dibawakan.

Luhan tersenyum sedih. Dia masih saja meratapi nasibnya yang tidak baik. Dia teringat dimana hari dia dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa ini.

"_Ibu! Aku tidak gila, bu! Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku tinggal disana!"_

"_Luhan! Kau harus tinggal disana! Disana banyak orang yang akan menjagamu! Kau tahu, ibu dan ayah sama-sama sibuk, tak ada waktu untuk mengurus anak sepertimu!"_

"_Ibu, kumohon jangan bawa aku kesana…" Luhan mulai terisak. "Aku memang buta, bu. Tapi aku tidak gila! Aku ini kesepian, bu! Aku tidak punya teman berbicara di rumah ini, ibu dan ayah tidak pernah ada untukku!"_

_Pembelaan Luhan sia-sia. Ibunya yang memang sudah muak dengan Luhan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Luhan juga ikut memohon pada ayahnya. Tapi nihil. Keduanya sama saja. Mereka berdua tidak menginginkan Luhan. Mereka bilang Luhan hanya buih di keluarganya. _

_Setiap hari Luhan selalu meronta-ronta di ruang rawatnya. Ia berteriak-teriak meminta untuk di lepaskan. Luhan meraih apapun yang ada di ruangan itu dan melemparkannya kemana-mana. Luhan mengamuk. Sampai akhirnya ia lelah, tak ada orang yang mau mendengarkannya. Semuanya beranggapan kalau Luhan memang terkena gangguan jiwa._

_Sampai akhirnya, Luhan mendengar berita kalau orang tuanya kini telah menjadi pengusaha sukses. Saat mereka diwawancarai, menanyakan apakah mereka memiliki anak atau tidak, dengan santainya Ibu Luhan menjawab kalau mereka belum mempunyai anak._

_Luhan telah sampai pada titik keterpurukan. Orang tua yang disayanginya telah mengecewakannya. Sejak saat itu, ia berasumsi kalau ia tidak memiliki keluarga. Ia beranggapan kalau ia hanya anak yang tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Dan ia berhenti berharap orang tuanya akan menjemputnya kemari._

Luhan menghapus air mata yang menetes di mata sebelah kirinya. Peristiwa itu begitu pahit, sampai-sampai ia ingin melupakannya. Beranggapan peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi semakin keras ia ingin melupakannya, maka peristiwa itu semakin menyeruak ke permukaan. Mendesak-desak untuk keluar, dan akhirnya teringat kembali.

"Ah, bukankah Sehun membawakanku buah-buahan?"

Luhan meraba-raba nakas yang ada di samping ranjangnya dan menemukan kantung plastik yang cukup berat. Ia memasukkan tangannya kesana dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu, lalu menciumnya.

"Sepertinya ini buah apel." Gumamnya.

Lalu ia membuka laci nakas. Mencari-cari benda tajam untuk membelah buahnya. Seingatnya, dulu seorang suster pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyimpan sebuah pisau disana. Kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang datang membawakan buah dan ingin membukanya. Tentu saja suster itu mempercayakan untuk meletakkan pisau disana setelah mengetahui kalau Luhan tidak gila. Bisa saja pisau itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri, bukan?

Luhan menemukan pisau itu disana. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengupas buah apel itu secara perlahan. Ia mencoba menusuk buah apel itu untuk memberi tanda. Sebelum sempat ia menggerakan tangannya kembali untuk mengupas apel, pisau itu telah berpindah tangan.

"Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

Suara dingin itu, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Sehun, kau kembali."

Sehun hanya melirik Luhan sekilas. Ia merebut buah apel itu dari tangan Luhan dan mulai mengupasnya.

"Orang buta sepertimu tidak boleh memegang benda berbahaya seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?!" tegur Sehun. Tanpa sadar, ada sedikit nada membentak yang mengiringi kalimatnya.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya tersenyum. Meskipun nada itu terdengar tidak bersahabat, tapi ia tahu kalau Sehun mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Buah apel yang sudah dikupasnya ia potong menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, lalu ia meletakkannya di piring. Sehun mengambil apel itu, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Luhan.

"Buka mulutmu."

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan merasakan dinginnya buah apel itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah nya pelan, terasa manis. Lalu Sehun kembali menyuapi beberapa potongan buah apel itu lagi sampai habis tak bersisa.

"Kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengurung diri di kamar?" Sehun meletakkan kembali piring itu di atas meja.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau…mau kutemani jalan-jalan di taman?"

Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Aku mau, Sehun!"

Jawaban itu terdengar antusias bagi Sehun. Laki-laki itu ikut menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tampan kalau Luhan bisa melihatnya. Sehun permisi keluar sebentar untuk mengambil kursi roda, karena ia tidak ingin kelelahan menuntun orang buta berjalan.

"Duduk disini." Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk di atas kursi roda. Gadis itu sedari tadi tidak berhenti memamerkan senyuman cantiknya. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lagi.

.

.

"Kau senang?"

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit. Taman ini begitu asri dan hijau. Berbagai macam bunga tumbuh di sini, dan pohon-pohon besar bertebaran di sekeliling.

Luhan merentangkan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara bebas itu dalam-dalam. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghirup udara luar seperti ini.

"Aku senang sekali, Sehun. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membawaku keluar." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun mendorong kursi roda itu lagi menuju kursi taman. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi itu. Memutar kursi roda Luhan hingga mereka duduk berhadapan.

Gadis itu menggerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari. Seperti mengamati keadaan sekitar meskipun yang ia dapatkan hanya warna gelap. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan mendapati bunga mawar merah yang paling mencolok diantara kumpulan bunga-bunga tersebut. Ia mencabutnya dengan hati-hati, lalu membawa bunga itu ke depan wajah Luhan.

"Coba kau tebak, ini bunga apa?"

Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu ia mengendus harum bunga itu. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Mawar merah. Apa aku benar?"

"Benar."

Sehun menyelipkan bunga mawar merah itu di tangan Luhan, dan gadis itu menghirup kembali bunga mawar tersebut. Lalu Luhan berceloteh tentang kesehariannya di rumah sakit. Entah dorongan dari mana, tangan Sehun bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Ada sirat kesedihan terpancar disana.

Dia membuat Luhan merasakan udara bebas kembali, membuat gadis itu bahagia dan tersenyum cerah seperti sekarang. Namun, suatu hari nanti, semua pemandangan itu akan hilang dari penglihatannya. Ia hanya akan menemukan Luhan yang tubuhnya terbujur kaku, dan matanya terpejam.

Tidak…

Sehun tidak boleh melakukan itu.

Saat sedang asik mendengarkan Luhan berceloteh, ponsel Sehun bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari balik jaketnya. Kris mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

_Apartement Cheongdu, nomor 315. _

_Jam 18.00, jalankan rencanamu, Oh Sehun._

Sehun membeku. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya, lalu ia melamun. Kali ini ia tak fokus mendengarkan cerita Luhan. Ia hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

'_Luhan, maafkan aku.' _Lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC xD

A/N : haiii. Aku update chapter 2 nih hehehe -_- ngerti jalan ceritanya gak?._. this is my first time bikin ff hunhan xD jadi maaf kalau feelnya ga begitu dapet…

Makasih banget buat yg udah nge review, aku baca semua kok hehe xD

Oke segitu aja cuap-cuapnya….

Review, please?


End file.
